


Reset

by yoonouji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonouji/pseuds/yoonouji
Summary: After getting involved in some corporate fraud, lawyer Lee Jihoon is forced to move to a faraway town to start his life anew. Surprisingly, he gets to meet his first love Kwoon Soonyoung but the latter doesn’t remember him at all.





	1. PART I

**Author's Note:**

> I've been posting this on my twitter (@yoonouji) and I finally decided to post it here. I'll post the updates by batch.
> 
> I chose not to place archive warnings since I really do not want to spoil what's going to happen. Let's just say I really want to try exploring on other genres or themes.

Jihoon wakes up as he feels an elbow brushing over his arm. The setting may be unfamiliar but his sleep was not deep in order for him where he is. He looks at the passengers as they crowd near the exits. The train has not even stopped moving yet there they are, standing while holding on to their belongings as if they will not be able to alight the vehicle once they reach the next station.

He looks at his watch and figures out that his guess was right – the train is already about to reach the last station. He was lucky enough to have the whole row to himself during the whole eight-hour ride. He felt the urgency to collect all his bags but the overhead bin above him was actually empty. The only thing he had with him was a small black pouch which did not even belong to him.

Finally, the train comes into a complete stop and the exit doors opened. He realizes that he is actually the only one left sitting down. He clutched the pouch to his stomach and alighted the train.

The train station is the complete opposite of the station where he boarded in Seoul. It only has two rail tracks and the station itself actually looks like an old big house. After finding the exit, he opens the black pouch and brings out a map sketch. He had studied the map the night before so he is sure that looking for “his house” won’t be a problem.

The house actually looks plain and old but its appearance does not really matter to him. In fact, nothing really matters anymore except that he does not have any choice but to continue to live. Jihoon looks at himself in the mirror – black hoodie, black sweats and black sneakers, disheveled hair and dark circles around his eyes – this obviously not the “Attorney Lee Jihoon” wearing a designer suit with a brushed up hair who everyone looks up to every day in the office or in court.

He opens up the fridge and the cabinets to check what he needs. He gets a few bills inside the black pouch and places it inside the bedside drawer. Before locking the door, he looks inside the empty house again and sighs.

Finding the grocery is a no sweat for him. He surveys his surroundings and eyes the aisle he is supposed to go to. Of course, the first thing in his list is coffee. As he is about pick up a bag of coffee beans, he realizes that he does not have a grinder nor a coffeemaker at home. Jihoon finds himself sighing again as he picks up a pack of instant coffee. Jihoon skips the vegetable section as he does not really know how to cook and stops in front of the meat section.

“Do you need help?” Jihoon feels kind of surprise at the question. No one has talked to him for days.

“Uhm, actually….” Jihoon freezes as he looks at the owner of the voice. He looks at the nametag of the stranger. Soonyoung. Jihoon cannot be wrong. 

“This is on sale.” The stranger points at the display. “Well not that fresh but they’ll still be good as long as you use a pressure cooker and mix in some good marinade.”

“I-…I don’t know how to cook.” Jihoon softly responses as he tries to pull down his hood to cover his face.

“Ohh,” the salesman chuckles as he scratches his head. “I can give you an easy recipe if you want.”

“No, that’ll be unnecessary. I’m o-…”

“Are you new here?” Soonyoung asks.

“Y-yes. I actually just arrived.”  
“How long will you be staying?” the salesman asks in excitement.

“I’m not sure.”

“Did you go here for a vacation?”

Jihoon tries to observe Soonyoung’s features. He might have grown old and his cheeks might have become hallow but he still looks the same and still emits a positive aura just like back in high school.

“Hello?” Soonyoung waves at Jihoon to get his attention. 

“Oppppsss, sorry. Well, something like that.”

“I can tour you around if you want?” Soonyoung offers.

“No, thank you. I’m not interested in stuff like that.”

“Oh, okay. But you surely look interested in ramyeon.” Soonyoung points out as he takes a glance at Jihoon’s cart.

“That’s the only thing I can eat OK.” Jihoon answers in frustration.

“Just like what I said I can give you a recipe. Where do you live?”

“I don’t think that’s something I can disclose. Now, if you’ll excuse me…” Jihoon holds on to his cart and pushes it away. Suddenly, he finds a hand holding onto his wrist.

“Wait.”

“Yes?” Jihoon answers without looking at Soonyoung.

“Have we met before?” Jihoon gulps at Soonyoung’s question.

Mustering all the confidence he has, he faces Soonyoung and flashes a bright smile which he usually uses in front of his clients, “No, I don’t think so.”

“Oh, my mistake sorry. Can I get your name then, Mr. Ramyeon?”

Jihoon feels his blood rush to his cheeks while he difficultly tries to maintain his proud look. “Do I really need to tell you?”

“Yes, because I’m pretty sure we’ll meet again.” Soonyoung smirks.

“Fine, then I’ll tell you my name next time. That is, if there will be a next time.”

“I’m pretty sure there will be, Mr. Ramyeon.” 

Jihoon sighs as he turns around and ignores Soonyoung’s remark. “Whatever.”

~  
Jihoon hurriedly makes his way to the counter, hands the payment to the cashier and exits the grocery. Under the scorching heat of the sun, he brisk walks back to “his house” as he carries the two bags of groceries with both hands. Jihoon sweats profusely as he tries to clear his mind and process what just happened.

Just when Jihoon is able to get a chance to “reset” his life with a new identity, he gets to meet a very significant person from his past.  
“Jihoon, can I borrow your homework?” Jihoon feels surprised at the gesture. He was able to finish his first year in high school without having too much interaction with his classmates. He was not really the type to get along with other people as well. Hence, a classmate talking to him is definitely not part of his daily routine.

“Are you talking to me?” Jihoon softly responses.

“Yes. I’m sorry I’m really bad with Math. I heard you have good grades.”

“Oh, OK, here you go,” Jihoon hands over his notebook avoiding the gaze of his classmate.

“Thanks!” 

After a couple of minutes, his classmate returns.

“Here, Jihoonie. Thank you so much.”

“Jihoonie?” Jihoon raises his eyebrow.

“You can call me Soonyoungie.” Soonyoung says as he offers his hand and smiles brightly forming crescents with his eyes.

“Oh, OK Soonyoungie.” Jihoon hesitantly shakes the other’s hand.

“Can you teach me, Math?” Soonyoung asks.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“Why me?”

“Why not you?”

“I’m a loner, is it not obvious?”

“No you’re not. Starting today we’re already friends.” Soonyoung assures Jihoon as he encloses Jihoon’s hand using both of his hands.

“But why doesn’t that punk remember me?” Jihoon blurts out in frustration unconsciously dropping the grocery bags on the hot pavement.

By the time he arrives at “his house,” he boils water and pours it inside the ramyeon cup. After a few minutes, he falls asleep on the sofa. Jihoon ends up sleeping like a baby. By the time he wakes up, the sun is already down.

Jihoon looks at his watch, it’s already 10 PM. He transfers to the bed continues his sleep.

During the next days, he comes to adopt the routine of eat – sleep – eat until he realizes on the third day that he cannot do that even though he does not really have the will to wake up. He might not have the motivation to do anything at present but that does not mean that he wants to die already. Moreover, his encounter with Soonyoung still bothers him.

Jihoon opens the black pouch again to get cash. Maybe he should check out the other goods inside the grocery. Three days of ramyeon is already enough.

By the time he reaches the meat section, he runs into Soonyoung as expected.

“Mr. Ramyeon, you’re back.”

“Yes,” Jihoon sighs. “Can you give me some meat, uhm, Soonyoung?”

“Had enough of ramyeon already? What do you want?”

“Well, yes. Any, actually.”

“Here, this is easy to cook.” Soonyoung hands a bag of meat to Jihoon.

“Thanks.” Jihoon says as he gives a nod to Soonyoung and turns around.

“By the way,” Soonyoung speaks making Jihoon stop in his tracks.

“Hmm?” Jihoon turns around again to face Soonyoung.

“You can use this recipe.” Soonyoung smiles as he flashes a piece of paper with scribbles.

“Oh, thanks Soonyoung.”

“No problem, Mr. Ramyeon.” Soonyoung chuckles.

Jihoon takes a look at the recipe. There’s no way he will not be able to recognize that handwriting.

He may not be that knowledgeable with cooking but he definitely knows how to go about instructions and manuals. Hence, there is no way he will not be able to cook if he does have an almighty recipe.

Unfortunately, Jihoon’s kitchen becomes chaotic with all of the ingredients and utensils spread over the kitchen counter and the table. He ends up with burnt meat but comes up with a conclusion that first, it is not really that bad and second, the meat is not that burnt to the extent that they may cause him to have cancer. He makes a mental note of thanking Soonyoung.

Just as he is about to take his last bite, the doorbell which apparently stillings works r. A brown box appears in front of him by the time he opens the door.

“Dear Mr. Ramyeon

It seems like you haven’t taken a bath for days. The whole town might smell you.

Hope you had a good dinner. Do you even know how to use the stove?

Love,

Soonyoung.”

Jihoon tries to look around and finds no sign of Soonyoung. He brings the box inside and opens it – inside are fresh set of clothes. “Right, I haven’t taken a bath for days. How can the clean freak me forget…He’s still the same, huh?” Jihoon thinks to himself.

Soonyoung has always been a helpful kid. Through Soonyoung, Jihoon learned how to open up to others and was able to gain more friends in school. Jihoon does not know why but Soonyoung always sticked to him during breaks for reasons god knows why and which Jihoon never questioned. This became their routine until both of them reached their senior year. Soonyoung became too busy with the dance team and Jihoon missed him but Soonyoung did not know it. After watching Soonyoung’s showcase, Jihoon came to the backstage to congratulate Soonyoung and give him the flowers he bought from the flower shop near their house and which he had a hard time choosing.

“Jihoonie, thank you for watching.”

“You were amazing, Soonyoungie.”

“Thanks. By the way, I’d like you to meet Mina, my girlfriend.”

Jihoon unconsciously purses his lips as he feels a pang on his chest. “Nice to meet you. I have to go.”

Jihoon ends up running home with the bouquet of flowers still on his hand. Jihoon goes inside his room drenched in rain since he forgot to bring an umbrella in spite of the heavy rain warning. Jihoon does not know why and what he feels but he cannot stop the pain from coming. Nevertheless, no tears well up on his eyes. Pain, pain pain pain. Can it stop already?

He likes Soonyoung. Maybe like is not even enough. He must have loved him already since then but it’s too late. Does Soonyoung even swing the other way around? Jihoon wonders. He’s so dumb for realizing it just now.

He chooses to sleep in order to escape reality but by the time he wakes up, the pain is still there. He still loves Soonyoung but Soonyoung does not love him.

~

Jihoon takes his time to take a bath. He gets the green hoodie from the box and pulls it over his head. They are obviously not his size but he does not care. It is not like he is about to meet a client or he is about to attend an important board meeting as the corporate secretary. This time, Jihoon’s current appearance does not matter. This time, he is not burdened a busy schedule and he has all the time in the world.

He took the blame not because he is a hero or a martyr. It was a chance to escape his current life and so he took it easily. It was not as if he valued his license as a lawyer or even his current status and riches. The truth is, he is really just tired of everything. He has always been tired of having to wake up everyday living a very empty life.

Why did he even want to become a lawyer in the first place? Maybe it was because lawyers know more and can do more. Lawyers can help more or destroy more. He indeed was able to do more and get more by keeping himself busy. Going home to an empty house was just really hard to bear. Yes, he has always kept in touch with his parents; but it is still undeniable that first, he has always been alone and second, he still has not found his reason to live.

Jihoon lies down on the bed and stares at the ceiling. How should he live his life now as someone who is not Lee Jihoon? He still has not yet figured that out. He was given some cash and a card under the name Kim Younha but these will never enough to sustain his everyday needs.

Something catches Jihoon attention – is that really a table? He has not really explored the entire house. All furniture are covered in cloth and he did not bother rearranging them or at least, uncover them. Jihoon gets up and tries to see what is under the red cloth. Much to his amazement, what is under it is a piano.

It has been a while since he last played the piano – before college? During college? He cannot remember. Nevertheless, his fingers do know where they are supposed to be. Jihoon tries to remember the pieces he used to play. Thank god for muscle memory. At least he has something to do already for the next days. Maybe it’s time to come back already to his original love and the only thing he is really passionate about – music.

~  
Jihoon creates a list of the things he needs to do. He knows that he should not go out too much so he decides to just buy everything online using the card given to him by going to a nearby internet shop. He orders a few sets of clothes, a laptop and bleach for his hair. He also makes a mental note to thank Soonyoung once he bumps into him.

He spends his day practicing on the piano. Maybe in just a few days he will be able to bring back his old magic touch. Upon hearing his stomach grumble, he again makes an attempt to cook for himself. He decides to fry some chicken nuggets. Frying is indeed scary especially if one does not know how to adjust the stove to the right temperature. This time, however, his nuggets are not that burnt. Maybe it will be nice if he can also make side dishes but he knows where he currently stands in terms of cooking skills.

Rice. Rice. Rice. How does one make rice anyway? He needs a rice cooker. He goes back to the internet shop again and googles “best Korean rice cooker.” He quickly compares the prices and their specifications and adds the best one to his shopping cart and checks out. After checking his surroundings, he goes back again to “his house.” He tries to scan the whole house again. He still has a lot of cleaning to do but that can wait for he has all the time in the world…well as of now.

Jihoon comes to adopt a routine of eating – sleeping – playing the piano. After three days, his purchases start to arrive one by one. He made sure to place all his orders under a different name. He also gave instructions to just leave all his packages above the door mat and get the courier’s tip from the mailbox.

He looks at the bleach and googles online using his new laptop how he should actually go on about it. Jihoon has never dyed his hair. Yes, it will make him more noticeable but it’ll be hard for his old acquaintances to recognize him at first glance since dyeing or even worse, bleaching his hair is so not like him.

The whole procedure goes smoothly except for those few times he feels his scalp sting. He washes his hair and looks at the mirror, “Who are you?” Jihoon chuckles to himself because of his silliness.

He hears a knock on the door. He feels a little nervous not knowing who could it be. He opens the door and a grinning Soonyoung appears in front of him.

“Mr. Ramyeon….uhm, dinner?”

Jihoon gulps at the smell of whatever is inside the paper bag Soonyoung is holding.

“How did you know where I live?”

“How did I know where you live, hmmm.” Soonyoung rubs his chin as if the question posed at him requires some tough mental process. “Can you guess?”

“Are you stalking me?”

“Woah, hold it right there, Mr. Ramyeon. Be careful of the allegations you make.”

“I can’t think of any….Sonyoung.”

Soonyoung flashes a smile. “Well, I actually wouldn’t mind being accused as your stalker.”

Jihoon feels his cheeks flush at the comment of taller boy. “I will sue you.”

“For what? Trespassing?” Soonyoung asks as he slowly takes a few steps closer to Jihoon which makes the other take a few steps back also to widen their distance.

“Unjust vexation,” Jihoon deadpans.

“Am I that annoying to you?” Soonyoung takes more steps closer. Unfortunately, the entrance of the house is too cramped and Jihoon finds himself trapped by Soonyoung. Jihoon’s heartbeat races at the close distance. He feels that his privacy is being invaded by why it is as if it’s alright cause it’s Soonyoung. “Soonyoung….”

“Yes, Mr. Ramyeon?” Soonyoung responds as he deliberately makes eye contact with Jihoon.

“You’re too close.” Jihoon answers as he averts his gaze.

“Oh, sorry.” Soonyoung chuckles. “Can I just say, my shirt looks good on you, Mr. Ramyeon.”

Jihoon looks at the shirt he is wearing. Right, he is wearing his shirt.

“Also,” Soonyoung continues. “Blonde does look good on you.”

Soonyoung ruffles Jihoon’s hair while the latter jolts at the sudden contact.

“Thank you,” Jihoon murmurs. “Maybe we should eat that already before it gets cold.”

“Are you letting me in?”

“You’re already inside. And it’s not as if I can throw you out when you’re being nice to me.”

“Yes!” Soonyoung exclaims.

Jihoon sighs as he directs Soonyoung to the dining table.

“Do you have a microwave?”

“Nah, I don’t think so.”

“You don’t think so?” Soonyoung blinks in confusion.

“I…haven’t started organizing the furniture here as you can see.”

“I can help you clean up and fix this house, Mr. Ramyeon.”

“No, no need. I can do it by myself.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

“What’s your name?” Soonyoung suddenly says as he takes out the containers from the paper bag.

“What?” Jihoon blinks in confusion and freezes.

“I was just testing you. Can’t you really say it?”

“Probably when you deserve to know my name already.” Jihoon smirks.

“And when will that be?”

“I’m not sure either.” Jihoon responds with a serious tone. “Why are you helping me anyway when you don’t even know my name?”

“Hmmmm, let’s just say that I’m interested in you.” 

As both of them eat, Jihoon learns that Soonyoung live just a block away at his parents’ house. Aside from being a salesman at the grocery store, Soonyoung also teaches in a dancing school just a walking distance from Jihoon’s house. According to Soonyong the town is too small so it is not really impossible for him to find Jihoon’s house.

“Mr. Ramyeon, we’ve been talking about me. Let’s talk about you now.”

“I have nothing interesting to share.” Jihoon says as he places the glass of water near his mouth and drinks water from it.

“Why are you here all of a sudden?” Soonyoung asks using a serious tone, fixing his gaze at the other boy.

“Let’s just say I’m doing a friend of mine a favor.”

“Oh,” Soonyoung responds. “Then how long are you going to stay here?”

“I’m not sure about that. Why?”

“So I’ll know whether I should get myself attached at you or not.”

Jihoon pauses for a while as he tries to comprehend what Soonyoung just said. “You….shouldn’t get attached to me,” Jihoon finally comments.

“Why?” Soonyoung says as he puts down his drink.

“Cause getting attached to anyone can be a source of weakness for you. You just might end up getting hurt in the end.”

“But no man is an island, Mr. Ramyeon. There are times when you’ll have to rely on others and put your trust in th-….”

“And after that, what?” Jihoon cuts off Soonyoung. “You’ll have to work on paying them in return?” Jihoon intently looks at Soonyoung.

“Nope. Not all people are like that. There are those who will show you goodness without expecting anything in return.”

“Only martyrs do that, Soonyoung.”

“Then maybe I’m one of them.” Soonyoung chuckles.

~

Jihoon lies down on his bed as he reflects on what he did during that day. His days are usually busy and filled with caffeine induced sleepless nights. Most of the time, he is in front of his laptop responding to emails from clients while trying to draft pleadings for cases which other lawyers do not take. Due to his very tight schedule he does not even have the luxury to think about life or process his usually non-existent emotions anymore

This time however, he is free to do anything and no clients will bother him anymore. Everything is already in the past and there is no way that he can still return to the life. He has thrown away everything by choosing to live the life of a nobody. No attachments, no engagements, no bonds. 

Or maybe not since Soonyoung has again made his way back into his life. Truly it’s been a while and Jihoon just finds it silly that he used to harbor such feelings towards a friend. He does not deny nevertheless the existence of those feelings. He hates being controlled by his emotions big time. He hates how it makes him not logical. Jihoon indeed got hurt but he used those feelings as motivation to study hard and just aim for a higher goal for himself. He should not depend on other people for happiness.

How is he supposed to deal with Soonyoung then? Jihoon is not sure about Soonyoung’s motives. He does not even know why Soonyoung acts like a complete stranger to him. Should he deliberately move away already or just go with the flow?

~

Jihoon wakes up the next day to the sound continuous rings of the doorbell. He tries to ignore it for a few more seconds but the ringing just won’t stop. After a few minutes he gives up and gets up from his bed slowly making his way to the door.

“Good morning, Mr. Ramyeon! I bought you breakfast and of course, coffee.” Soonyoung says as he flashes a big smile.

Jihoon, still in a very sleep state, does not respond to Soonyoung and just stares at him.

“Oh, did I disturb your sleep? I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay, Soonyoung. Thank you so much.”

Soonyoung smiles again as hears Jihoon’s words of gratitude. “I’ll be returning in the afternoon. Please don’t miss me. Bye, Mr. Ramyeon.” Soonyoung shyly states as he tries to hide his face and run away.

This time Jihoon is truly already awake and is currently blushing due to the other’s statement.

“Jihoon, don’t mind him,” Jihoon says to himself as he slaps himself on the cheek. He returns inside and decides to just not go back to sleep anymore and start his day already.

He opens the television to at least update himself of what’s happening around the world already while he settles by the dining table to eat breakfast.

“CHOI FOUNDATION LAWYER MISSING”

Jihoon switches the channel.

“MASTER OF PYRAMIDING SCAM STILL AT LARGE”

He is indeed all over the news. For sure, the police are already looking for him. He will not even be surprised if they find him sooner or later. Jihoon sighs. He tries to think of what he is supposed to do. The house, the bundles of cash and the card were all provided by Mr. Choi through his secretary Yoon Jeonghan. He’s actually not that comfortable with using those bundles of cash. He also cannot keep on using the card since it might become a way for the law enforcement officers to track him.

Jihoon turns off the television and sips on his coffee. Good thing he has a good cup of coffee to start his day.

What should he do with Soonyoung? Jihoon still finds it weird that his first love does not remember him at all. The best thing to do, however, is to stop associating himself with Soonyoung in order to keep him out of his current situation.

By the time Soonyoung returns to Jihoon’s house, no one answers to his knocks. Jihoon stays quiet inside his room sitting on the floor resting his back by the bed as he tries to ignore Soonyoung.

“Mr. Ramyeon, are you in? Hello?”

“Sorry, Soonyoung.” Jihoon whispers.

During the next days, Jihoon avoids opening the lights in order to make it appear that no one’s home. For some reason, Soonyoung also keeps on coming back to check on him but the latter never opens the door.

The time Soonyoung stays in front of Jihoon’s door varies. Sometimes it only takes him five minutes. Sometimes he takes him about an hour. Jihoon cannot understand what is making Soonyoung come back everyday when he does not know him at all – allegedly. In all of those times, however, Jihoon is just behind the door resting his back. Sometimes, Jihoon even waits for Soonyoung. Of course, he feels guilty.

“Mr. Ramyeon, I brought lunch. Are you home?”

(Yes, I’m home, Soonyoung.)

“Mr. Ramyeon, I’ll just leave this here.”

(Thank you so much for always being nice to me.)

“Mr. Ramyeon, I know you’re in there.”

(I’m so sorry.)

“Mr. Ramyeon, I hope you’re not skipping meals. You’re too skinny already.”

(I can’t do anything about it. I hope you’re eating well.)

“Mr. Ramyeon, don’t you need Vitamin D? You should go out sometimes you know.”

(I’m not really fond of going out. I prefer staying indoors.)

“Mr. Ramyeon, I heard you playing the piano last night. I just didn’t knock so I won’t bother you. Whatever you were playing last night, ahhh! It was really beautiful. Can you play for me some other time as well?”

(I might not be able to play the right notes in case that happens.)

“Mr. Ramyeon, did I do anything wrong? Why are you avoiding me?”

(No, you didn’t. I’m the problem here.)

“Mr. Ramyeon, please tell me what I’ve done wrong. Whatever it is, I’m really sorry.”

(You don’t need to be sorry, Soonyoung. You’ve done nothing wrong.)

“Mr. Ramyeon, when will I get to see your smile again?”

(…………..)

“Mr. Ramyeon, open the door already please.”

(……………)

“Mr. Ramyeon, I miss you.”

(……….I miss you too.)

On the tenth day, Soonyoung stops coming. Jihoon has already expected it but he later on finds himself disappointed. He has always believed that he has to do everything by himself and avoid being a burden to others but sometimes having someone to comfort you is not bad at all especially if it’s your first love.

However, Jihoon already has to wake himself up and face reality. He cannot yet go back yet for now but he already has to leave, at least, to keep Soonyoung safe. Maybe this time, he really has to say goodbye to his life totally already and go to somewhere far where no one knows him.

Jihoon packs a few of his belongings and puts on Soonyoung’s green hoodie. “Just let me have this as a remembrance.” Jihoon says to himself. He gets the black pouch inside the drawer and inserts it inside the backpack. He stands by the door and pauses for a while to look at “his house” for the last time. It has been indeed a short time but in that span of time, he was able to reflect on many things about life and was adble to breathe without thinking of the gazillions of responsibilities he has, i.e. getting himself imprisoned and serving his sentence. Moreover, he was able to meet his first love who he has not get in touched for years. It has indeed been nostalgic.

He has not taken that much steps yet when he bumps into a very familiar figure. 

“Mr. Ramyeon?”

“Shit,” Jihoon curses.

“Where are you going?”

“Uhm, I’m leaving already Soonyoung.” Jihoon responds with a serious tone.

“So you’re not really staying that long, I knew it.” Soonyoung deadpans.

“Yes. I don’t remember saying that I’ll be staying that long either.”

“Right.”

“Let’s just pretend that we never met, Soonyoung. I’m not sure, someone might look for me. Don’t tell them that you’ve met me. You don’t know my name but I’m pretty sure you’ll figure out sooner or later that the person they’re looking for is me.”

“Why…are they looking for you?”

“Well, let’s just say that I am an unscrupulous person. I don’t deserve to live. I don’t deserve to be treated in a good way. I don’t deserve your kindness, Soonyoung, but thank you so much for being nice to me.” Jihoon says monotonously as he already feels his tears welling up.

“So, is this really goodbye?” Soonyoung gulps.

“Yes. Seriously, I’m really thankful for everything you’ve done to me even though I’m a complete stranger to you.” Jihoon replies while he tries to avert his gaze from the other.

“Where are you going?”

“I don’t know. Somewhere faraway. I don’t think we’ll ever meet again.”

“So you’re running away again.” Soonyoung deadpans.

Jihoon feels his body jolt at Soonyoung’s words and ends up not being able to respond. The neighborhood is just too quiet that he’s one hundred percent sure of what he heard from Soonyoung.

He suddenly finds himself standing closer to Soonyoung. Just a few seconds after, Soonyoung’s arms are already around him.

“Mr. Ramyeon, can’t you stay a little more?” Soonyoung whispers to his ears.

“I’m sorry, I really can’t.”

“Let me make it up to you this time. Let me protect you, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon freezes in shock as the latter places his chin on his right shoulder. For some reason, tears start to steam down his face one by one.


	2. PART II

He feels Soonyoung’s hand gently rubbing his lower back. Using both of his hands, he suddenly pushes Soonyoung away.

“Jihoonie…I-….”

“You lied to me. You made me act like a fool, Soonyoung.” Jihoon says with conviction while looking at Soonyoung’s eyes.

“I’m sorry…. Jihoon, don’t leave. Please.” Soonyoung pleads as he holds Jihoon on the wrist.

Jihoon looks at the wrist on his hands and shakes it off. “Why? Will you even be able to give me a logical explanation for this?”

“Jihoonie……I was afraid that you will ignore me again, that you will run away from me again.”

Jihoon gulps while guilt suddenly starts to consume him. He indeed made efforts to cut off Sonyoung from his life. The last time he was able to talk with Soonyoung was during the showcase. Indeed, it was him who caused Soonyoung’s confusion.

~

Jihoon sneakily peers through his bedroom window as he secretly watches his mother converse with Soonyoung. He has not come to school for weeks so it just makes sense that Soonyoung is looking for him. He also has not yet explained to his mother what is happening to him. The only thing he knows is that, the pain is still there.

For repeated times, Jihoon opens his eyes and looks at his plain ceiling. “What does today even have for me anyway? Nothing.” Jihoon goes back to sleep again for the nth time even though behind his thick curtains is the sun shining brightly.

He continues like that for days. He only eats whenever his headache starts to kick in. Nevertheless, he does not feel like doing anything. Why is it so hard to face everyday? Why does being a live have to be a struggle for him? Why does he have to feel? Cannot he just go back to his past self? Cannot he just focus on studying and just live a normal life?

Jihoon blames himself for everything. Admitting to himself that he loves Soonyoung has made him lost his composure; everything has changed his way of seeing things. He has just realized how those moments with Soonyoung were indeed the best days of his life even though the the latter is completely oblivious to it. And now, he will not be able to experience the same without feeling the pain.

He will not be able to look Soonyoung in the eye, he knows. For Soonyoung, he is just one of his classmates. Probably a close friend but not close enough to barge in inside his room. But maybe he won’t get mad at Soonyoung if does that. He will, however, have to stop himself from letting his feelings overflow in front of him.

Jihoon finds it funny that he is undergoing such phase while Soonyoung is probably happily having a date with his girlfriend right now. He imagines how Soonyoung holds her soft hands which are probably the opposite of Jihoon’s. He imagines Soonyoung blush as he talks to Mina. “I will give up everything in exchange of being in her shoes.” Jihoon admits to himself.

However, Jihoon is not selfish. And neither has he the self-confidence to tell to Soonyoung’s face how much he loves him and how he is willing to break all the walls he has built around him just for Soonyoung.

Jihoon misses hearing Soonyoung’s laugh. He finds himself crying again. Why does it have to be so painful? He wishes for himself to become numb. Maybe when the school year ends and they graduate it will be gone already. Maybe a year after or two, he will already forget about it. That’s it. Maybe he just needs time. He cannot let his life get destroyed someone who will never love him back.

~  
“Soonyoung,” Jihoon calls the other’s attention. “I’m so sorry.”

“Jihoon…” Soonyoung whispers.

“Whatever your reason was, it’s OK Jihoonie. I forgive you. Just don’t leave me again. Please….” For the second time, Jihoon is surprised to feel Soonyoung’s arms around him again.

“S-soonyoung…” Jihoon says as he pushes the other away again.

“Oopsss sorry. You’re still the same, huh? Still not used to physical contact?”

“Y-yes..” Jihoon nods. “Anyway, I’m going already look at the time.”

“Jihoonie…”

“Soonyoung I’m going home. Well, to that house.” Jihoon points to his house.

“You’re not leaving anymore?” Soonyoung’s face brightens.

Jihoon gulps again as he hears Soonyoung’s words. “No, I’m not.”

“Can I go with you inside?” Soonyoung asks.

“Yes, of course.”

Soonyoung flashes a bright smile as he makes another attempt to embrace Jihoon. This time, he gives the smaller guy a tighter hug. “I missed you so much, Jihoonie. Thank you.”

Jihoon gets the key from mailbox and opens the door, signaling Soonyoung to follow him. As usual, they both settle by the dining table.

“Sorry I don’t have anything to offer to you. I have pretty much consumed all my stocked food.”

Soonyoung chuckles. “It’s OK, Jihoonie. The fact that you’re still here is already enough for me.”

Jihoon blushes at Soonyoung’s statement and diverts his attention on the table while he unconsciously clasps his hands together. “Is it really a big deal for you, that I’m going to stay?”

“A big deal? Of course. You were almost like my best friend and after a couple of years I finally got to meet you and talk to you again. “

Jihoon and Soonyoung ends up spending the night catching up. They talk about their high school. Soonyoung does not know but Jihoon also actually became the president of the music club while he also had a column in the school news paper. Jihoon came through and still graduated with honors in spite of being absent for a couple of weeks. Jihoon does not know but Soonyoung almost flunks a subject. Soonyoung also sprains his ankle a few weeks prior their competition but eventually heals and wins the championship trophy.

Jihoon asks about their classmates – Seokmin, Seungkwan and Chan. Soonyoung says he was still able to stay in contact with them until college. Seokmin took an engineering course. As expected, Seungkwan took education in order to fulfill his dream of becoming a teacher. Chan was still not sure about taking a medical course but he just breezed through all his practicals and chemistry courses.

“You know, I actually don’t have a lot of memories about high school. I don’t know, I view my life being divided into different phases but every time I try to recall whatever happened during a certain phase I just can’t go into the details on my own. It’s only now that you’ve mentioned a few things about high school that I came to recall some of the details. What about you, Soonyoung? Did you go to college? How are your parents and your noona?”

For some reason, Jihoon witnesses Soonyoung starting to sweat. He rationalizes that maybe it’s because of the heat. 

“They’re….OK. My parents are on a vacation. Noona has a family now. College, well, I wanted to become a doctor as well but I dropped out.”

“You could’ve been Dr. Kwon.”

“I know! But I yeah, I don’t think it was really for me. How about you Attorney Lee? Why did you suddenly move far away by the way?”

Jihoon feels surprised seeing the pair of eyes looking longingly at him. “I just wanted a fresh start.”

“From what? Was high school that horrible for you?”

“Well, no. High school was fun, I think.”

“Then why? Wasn’t moving to a new and different environment hard for you?”

“It was. But I needed to be away from you Soonyoung.”

“Excuse me. Me?” Soonyoung answers in shock as he points to himself.

“I loved you Soonyoung but it was too late.” Jihoon declares.

“I-…..I’m sorry, Ji. I never noticed it….” Soonyoung responds trying to avert his gaze from Jihoon as he removes his hands resting on the top of the table and clasps them together.

“I never noticed it either….well until you introduced me to your girlfriend.”

“Was that the reason why you started to ignore me?”

“Yes.” Jihoon nods. “I did not want to burden you with my feelings. I did not want to ruin our friendship. I did not want you to feel obligated to me.”

Jihoon looks at Soonyoung and witnesses tears coming down from the latter’s eyes. “I’m so sorry, Ji. I’m so sorry for not being there, for making you feel pain.”

“Silly.” Jihoon says as he tries to give Soonyoung’s shoulder a little push. “That’s all in the past now. Look, how many years has it been right? We’re both adults now. What happened to your girlfriend by the way? Are you two still together?”

“No. We broke up before the graduation.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Jihoon feels guilty for suddenly throwing such question. “If you don’t mind me asking, who broke up with whom and what was the reason?”

“She did.” Soonyoung makes eye contact with Jihoon. “She said that I was in love with someone else.”

“Were you?” Jihoon raises his eyebrow.

“I’m not sure, Ji. I never got around knowing who she was referring to. I tried my best to be a good boyfriend to him. I loved her. I’m not sure why she felt that. Weird right? I don’t know, maybe how I view myself is really different from how other see me.”

“Yes.” Jihoon agrees.

“But I’m really glad that we met again. I’m really sorry for pretending that I did not know you.”

“It’s OK, Soonyoung. It’s not like you acted like a rude stranger to me. You were still helpful to Mr. Ramyeon.” Jihoon teases as he just receives a forced smile from Soonyoung.

~  
Jihoon is lying on his bed. He did not expect that he will be able to use the same bed again. He is actually surprised by how he reacted against Soonyoung’s pleas and how he decided on a whim that he will be staying. 

Maybe it’s because of guilt. Jihoon never thought about what Soonyoung would feel during that time he decided to cut off the other from his life. He was drowning too much in his own pain and sadness that the never bothered to think about what the person who caused him to experience those felt.

Yes, Soonyoung cared about him. He even visited Jihoon many times and for so many times he also did not even tried to go out of his room to see him. It was those small acts of kindness from Soonyoung which made it hard for Jihoon to move on. A thousand of “what if’s” entered his mind but in the end, he concluded that it was just one-sided and the best thing for him to do is already move on.

Jihoon finds it funny that he was able to casually tell Soonyoung that he indeed loved him. Technically, it was an overdue confession which he made. He, however, thinks that he does not feel anything anymore for Soonyoung. Instead of pain, what he felt after his conversation with Soonyoung was nostalgia.

It is kind of funny how life suddenly brought him the opportunity to at least have a closure for the feelings he had a couple of years. 

Soonyoung comes to visit him everyday. He looks forward to meeting Soonyoung everyday. This time, he promises to help him clean the house and remove the cloth covers. Does that mean that he will stay that long? He is not sure. Two weeks? Three weeks? Probably he can delay first saying goodbye to his self, to Lee Jihoon, before he starts to abandon his old life completely.

The next day, Soonyoung brings breakfast again.

“Soonyoung, you did not have to. You came here to help. I’m supposed to be the one paying you or at least, feeding you.”

“What are you going to make me eat, Ji? Ramyeon?” Soonyoung asks with a quizzical look.

“Hey, watch your mouth.” Jihoon glares at Soonyoung. “Don’t you remember whose house you’re in?”

Soonyoung flashes a bright smile. “Jihoonie’s house.”

“Why are you always here anyway? You have a house right?”

“Yes.” Soonyoung nods while he pretends to make a serious expression.

“Don’t you like staying there? Actually I’m not really inclined to removing the cloth covers since I’m not really sure how long I’ll be staying.”

Soonyoung’s expression immediately shifts to a sad one. “Jihoonie, you said that you will stay…”

Jihoon sighs as he witnesses Soonyoung pout, looking at him with puppy eyes. “Y-yes, I said that but….”

“But?”

“It’s not really my house Soonyoung. I can’t stay here that long.”

“Why?”

“I’ve told you. There are people looking for me.”

“I’ve told you also, I’m going to protect you Jihoonie.”

Jihoon just rolls his eyes and decides not to make a return on Soonyoung anymore. They proceed to cleaning and finish in just a few hours. Jihoon plays the piano upon Soonyoung’s request. Jihoon places his left and right hand just above the keys and plays the very first songs which comes to his mind. Soonyoung finds himself humming to the song as he listens.

Soonyoung applauses as Jihoon ends the song. “I’m glad that you still know how to play the piano, Jihoonie.”

“Well, muscle memory. Plus, yeah you’re right. I’m glad also. I actually missed it. Do you still dance?”

“Sometimes. Maybe I should try getting back at it as well.”

“Why? What happened? You used to dance all day until your body gives in and your bones start to disassemble right?”

“Well, many things happened. By the way Jihoonie, I found this inside your mailbox. I did not want to take a look at its contents since it’s addressed to you. You should be the one to open it.”

Jihoon immediately stands from his seat and takes the white envelope from Soonyoung. “Don’t you have to go already? Your shift starts in fifteen minutes right?”

Soonyoung looks at his phone clock. “Oh yeah look at the time. See you tomorrow?”

Jihoon gulps at Soonyoung’s remark. “See you.”

He waits for Soonyoung to close the door before he rips the side of the envelope to look at its contents. There is no way Jihoon will not recognize the label outside the envelope. There is no way also for him not to be able to identify the document which happens to be a warrant of arrest. By reading the contents of the warrant of arrest, he comes up with two conclusions: first, is that at present, he is already a criminal at large; and second, is that they already know where he is. He wants to bump his head on the wall for thinking that it is OK to stay for a while.

He returns to the piano chair and plays more songs to relieve stress. He ends up falling asleep.

~

Soonyoung enters Jihoon’s house again. This time, the house is already dark as it is already night and he just finished his shift. He looks at his friend again longingly while the other sleeps. He takes a closer look at Jihoon and brushes the strands of hair covering the other’s eye using his fingers.

“Jihoonie, you left the door unlocked again.” Soonyoung whispers.

Jihoon suddenly starts to speak, still with eyes closed.

“I’m really glad to see you, Soony-……..”

Soonyoung finds himself smiling due to his friend’s statement. “I’m glad to see you too, Jihoonie.” He leans closer and plants a kiss on Jihoon’s head.

~

Soonyoung becomes a part of Jihoon’s everyday routine. Soonyoung makes it a point to eat breakfast and dinner with Jihoon reasoning out that he hates eating alone. Jihoon does not want to appear dependent on Soonyoung but he is aware of the reality that his cooking skills are really no good. He often teases Soonyoung about being homeless since the other actually spends more time at “his house.”

He tries to go back on writing songs. He does not know why be he indeed feels positive in spite the predicament he is currently facing. He tries to recall the unfinished lyrics he has written back in high school.

“What are you doing?” Soonyoung asks out of curiosity one day.

“Writing lyrics?”

“Right, you used to do that back then. How is it?”

“I’m not sure. I just feel like writing right now.”

“By any chance…did you…” Soonyoung shly asks Jihoon not making any eye contact.

“Did I what?”

“No, nothing. Never mind.” 

Jihoon puts down the pencil he’s holding and glares at Soonyoung. “Spill it, Kwon.”

“Well, uhm…you…you s-said that you liked me right.”

“Yes,” Jihoon deadpans.

“Did you write any songs about me?”

Jihoon blushes suddenly as he did not expect Soonyoung to be that straightforward. Nevertheless, he thinks that it’s all in the past now and he those feelings are just basically part of his high school memories now.

“Yes, I wrote a lot.”

“Really?” Soonyoung asks in amazement.

“Yep, mostly about unrequited love haha.”

Soonyoung blushes also. “I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t let it get to your head, Kwon Soonyoung. It’s all in the past now.” Jihoon picks up the pencil and continues to write again.

“Right. But, after that did you…..”

Jihoon sighs and puts down the pencil again. “Did I what again?”

“After that….uhm….” Soonyoung chuckles. “Did you come to like anyone after me? Boyfriend? Girlfriend?”

“Why you are you so interested in my love life, Kwon Soonyoung?”

“I don’t know. I’m just curious.”

“Curious whether I was able to get over you already?” Jihoon seriously asks.

“No, no.” Soonyoung says as he makes gestures using his hands. “I’m pretty sure you did already. It’s been how many years anyway.”

Jihoon picks up the pencil again and continues to write. After a couple of seconds, he decides to answer Soonyoung’s question.

“Hook-ups.”

“What?”

“I’ve never been into any relationship. I only did hook-ups. I’m a busy person. I’ve never imagined committing myself to anyone.” Jihoon answers as he writes, not making any eye contact with the other and focusing on the notebook in front of him.

“Oh,” was the only word Soonyoung was able to come up with. After a few minutes, Soonyoung speaks up again. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this. There’s job opening near across the grocery. They’re looking for a piano teacher.”

Jihoon finds the idea interesting. He is one hundred percent sure that it will be fun.

“But it’s been a while since I last received formal education, Soonyoung.”

“Most of the students there are kids. I don’t think they’ll ask you to teach them something that advanced.”

“You might not be aware of it but most kids discover that they’re gifted at very young ages.”

“Well that won’t be a problem Jihoonie since they’ll be having a gifted teacher as well.” Soonyoung gives a reassuring smile.

“I’m not gifted, Soonyoung. I’m just an ordinary person. Plus, it’s been years. Do you think I’ll be able to do it?

“Of course, silly. In that way I’ll be able to visit you as well.” Soonyoung smirks.

“Why would you?”

“So we can have dinner after?”

“Can’t we have dinner here?”

Soonyoung sighs. “Mr. Counsel, do I really need legitimate reasons to see you?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you’ve been spending a lot of time with me don’t you have other important things to do?”

“You’re important to me, Jihoonie.”

“Because I’m your friend?”

“Yes. I don’t know. I’m scared that you might disappear again.”

Jihoon raises an eyebrow due to Soonyoung’s statement. “I told you that I really can’t stay that long here.”

“Then I’ll give you reasons to stay.” Soonyoung answers as he reaches out for Jihoon’s hand on the table and pulls Jihoon as he stands up.

“Where are we going?”

“We’re going out.” Soonyoung announces as he puts on his cap on Jihoon’s head. “It’s a date.”

Jihoon blushes again and he thinks that it’s good that the cap covers his face at that moment.

~  
Jihoon gathers his belongings and walks to Soonyoung who’s waiting for him by the door. He waits for Soonyoung to lock the door as if the house was the latter’s and not his. Jihoon chooses to keep quiet as he does now know what to expect really. Soonyoung said that it’s a date but of course Jihoon tries to ignore what he said and not get his hopes up.

The path they take is familiar and somehow, Jihoon gets an idea where they’re going. After a few minutes, the pair stops by in front of the low rise building across the grocery.

“I didn’t know that you were serious, Soonyoung. A-are we really going to do this?”

“Of course, I was serious Jihoonie. It’s now or never!” Jihoon finds himself getting pulled by Soonyoung to the entrance and just sighs in defeat.

“He’s here for the job.” Soonyoung tells the the old woman wearing thick frames standing by the front desk.

“Oh, lovely. Can you come with me please?”

Jihoon clears his throat as he follows the old woman inside the room which appears to be an office. For some reason, he does not know but he feels nervous not knowing what’s about to happen. He finds it funny for in his legal career, he has been able to face numerous judges and clients already proudly and oozing with confidence but this situation is just entirely different. Inside his heart, Jihoon really wants the job but he’s not sure whether it is proper for him to commit himself to this. He is not sure whether going out of that house may compromise his identity. Speaking of his identity…

“What should I call you, mister?”

“Uhm, Woozi. Er-Yeon Woozi’s my whole name.”

“Oh, OK. That’s quite a rare surname.”

The old woman who later on asks Jihoon to call her Mrs. Kim further asks Jihoon about his experience in music. After a few questions, he is asked to play a few classical pieces. Jihoon is just relieved that he has been practicing the past few days or else, his fingers might have been too stiff. He takes a look at Mrs. Kim and somehow her serious face makes Jihoon feel more nervous.

“Lovely. You’re actually good.” Mrs. Kim applauses. “When can you start, Mr. Yeon?”

“Tomorrow, Mrs. Kim.” Jihoon replies with a smile.

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Mrs. Kim says as she finally flashes a smile.

Jihoon is asked to walk out of the office and finds Soonyoung fiddling his phone sitting on of the benches wearing a serious expression on his face.

“Soonyoung,” Jihoon calls the other’s attention.

“Hey, you’re here already. How was it?”

“I got the job.” Jihoon whispers.

“Really?” Soonyoung stands in amazement and gives Jihoon a hug. “I’m so happy for you. I knew you’re qualified for it.”

“I’m so nervous and excited at the same time, Soonyoung. I’m not really sure about this but thank you. By the way don’t you have a shift today?”

“I called in sick.”

“What?”

“That’s why we better hurry up my co-workers might see me!”

Just as the two were about to step out of the building, Mrs. Kim went out of the office. “See you tomorrow, Mr. Yeon!”

“Mr. Yeon?” Soonyoung turns to Jihoon in confusion.

“Err I couldn’t think of a proper surname,” Jihoon explains as he feels his cheeks becoming a little hot. “The first thing that came to my mind was Mr. Ramyeon.”

“Bahahahahahaahhaha!” Soonyoung laughed, his eyes forming crescents as he tries to hold on to Jihoon’s hand for support. It takes a while for Soonyoung to return to normal state. “I’m sorry Jihoonie, it’s just too funny.” Soonyoung laces to his hand to Jihoon and pull the other again. “Let’s go, Jihoonie.”

“Are we going home already?”

“Of course, not. We still have to continue our date.” Soonyung flashes a smile as he tightens his grip.

Jihoon blushes again even though it’s not the first time he hears the word date.

~

For the first time, Jihoon rides the town bus and they take off to a place which Jihoon guesses is the city center.

“Jihoonie, when did you last watch a movie?” Soonyoung cheerfully asks.

“To be honest, I can’t remember.”

“Do you mind if we watch a movie?”

“Not really. It’s not like I have something to do tonight.”

“Alright, let’s go.”

Once again, Jihoon finds himself being dragged by Soonyoung. They stop by in front of the movie list and ends up choosing a romcom movie as per Soonyoung’s request. After buying tickets, Soonyoung gets popcorn for them. The cinema appears quite empty as they enter. Trailers of new movies are being played as the movie has not yet started.

As they sit down, Jihoon notices that the arm rest between his seat and Soonyoung’s is not in place. Much to Jihoon’s disappointment, Soonyoung notices it as well and pulls it down.

Jihoon never had the luxury to watch movies during his free time. In fact, he seldom had free schedules. Thus, he finds it comforting that he is inside the cinema not having to think about anything he needs to accomplish.

In spite of the arm rest between them, the very small distance between him and Soonyoung makes him anxious. The other boy keeps on placing his arm on the arm rest as well. He also can’t ignore the couple making out on his right side.

Jihoon cannot help but steal glances and notice how plump Soonyoung lips are as he pretends to get popcorn from the bucket placed on Soonyoung’s laps.

Unlike Jihoon, Soonyoung is not guarded in terms of expressing his emotions as they watch the movie. Soonyoung laughs in unison with the crowd during the funny scenes and clutches onto Jihoon’s arm during the very emotional ones. Jihoon feels relieved that the lights are off so the other cannot see him blush again.

Soonyoung exits the cinema with a runny nose. “Jihoonie, I feel bad for the second lead man.”

Jihoon tries to appease Soonyoung by rubbing his back, “Soonie, sshhhh. He will find the one destined for him eventually.”

Soonyoung does not respond to Jihoon’s words. Instead, he forces a smile embraces Jihoon and buries face on the other’s neck. Jihoon is surprised but he makes an effort to wrap his arms around Soonyoung’s waist in an awkward manner. “I hope he really will, Jihoonie.”

The pair stays like that for a while until Jihoon decides speak up, “Aren’t you hungry yet, Soonyoung?”

“Actually, I was too concentrated on the movie I was not able to eat popcorn. Let’s have dinner?” Soonyoung chuckles.

Upon exiting the building, the sky is already dark. They choose a Korean barbecue place and orders soju to complement the meat. Soonyoung volunteers to do the cooking and teases Jihoon for ordering three bowls of rice. After two bottles, Jihoon makes a mental note that he is already tipsy. Soonyoung’s cheeks are already flushed but it appears that he actually can handle his alcohol well. Soonyoung pays for their dinner and once again, laces his hand to Jihoon’s.

While on their way to the bus stop, Soonyoung suddenly freezes upon seeing a man with sharp features standing in front of them. Soonyoung adjusts Jihoon’s cap and places his right arm around Jihoon’s shoulder.

“Wonwoo,” Soonyoung clears his throat and forces a smile.

“Hey Soonyoung, fooling around during hour of work huh?”

Soonyoung chuckles. “Of course, I need time to relax too you know.”

Right after Soonyoung’s response, Jihoon winces as he feels the other suddenly groping his ass. “Let’s go babe?” Soonyoung whispers to Jihoon in a flirtatious manner.

They walk for a couple of meters and enter a small structure with flashing lights. Jihoon may be tipsy but he is clearly not oblivious to where they are right now. Jihoon clears his throat and finally breaks the silence.

“Soonyoung, who was that? Why did you grope my ass? Why are we inside a motel?”

Soonyoung immediately steps away from Jihoon after realizing that the other felt uncomfortable. Jihoon, flushed and in confusion stares at Soonyoung waiting for the latter to respond.

“Wonwoo is colleague of mine,” Soonyoung whispers.

“But I haven’t seen him in the grocery…” Jihoon deadpans.

Soonyoung chuckles. “We have, uhm, different shifts.”

“Are you implying that I only go to the grocery during your shifts?” Jihoon raises an eyebrow while at the same time he hiccups.

“That’s not what I meant, hahaha.” Soonyoung answers shyly.

Jihoon scans the area. The lady standing by the front desk is staring at them intently. Soonyoung notices this as well.

“I’m not sure if we can go out already. Wonwoo has this habit of sticking his nose into other people’s businesses.”

“Well, I’ve kinda exposed myself already by applying for the job, Soonyoung. Mrs. Kim knows already that I do exist.”

“As Mr. Yeon, hahaha. But yeah, you’re right. Wonwoo though, how should I say this…” Soonyoung tries to think hard. “He’s updated with the news. I’m afraid that he might recognize you, Jihoonie.”

“Oh, OK I understand.”

“I just want to protect you, Ji. I’m so sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable.” Soonyoung says as he bows his head down trying to avoid Jihoon’s gaze.

“Nah, it’s OK. Should we check in already?”

“What?” Soonyoung raises his head.

For some reason, Jihoon feels confident that night and thinks that it will be fun to tease Soonyoung. Jihoon steps closer to Soonyoung, tip toes and whispers in to the other’s right ear, “You asked me about my love life right? Aren’t your curious how good am I in bed?”

Jihoon becomes amused as he watches Soonyoung’s ears turn red. To continue the act, it’s Jihoon who pulls Soonyoung this time near the counter. “Give us the most expensive room, please.”

The concierge immediately hands them a key, “The penthouse is in the seventeenth floor.”

“Let’s go babe,” Jihoon says as he leans to Soonyoung and drags him to the elevator. The whole elevator ride is quiet and Jihoon feels proud of himself.

Upon arriving at their room, Jihoon lets go of Soonyoung and immediately makes his way to the king size bed. As expected the room is spacious and full of mirrors. Meanwhile, Soonyoung settles on the sofa across the bed.

“Hey Soonyoungie, why are you being shy. Come here.” Jihoon teases while he taps the space beside him.

“Er, okay…” Soonyoung shyly answers as he slowly walks to the bed and sits beside Jihoon.

Jihoon pinches Soonyoung’s cheeks, “Why are you so nervous, Soonyoungie?”

“…………” Jihoon does not receive an answer from Soonyoung.

“Silly, I was just teasing you. You’re still cute, you know.” Jihoon chuckles as he leans his head near Soonyoung’s to get a better view of the other. “Good night, Soonyoungie.” Jihoon kisses Soonyoung on the lips and it last for a few seconds. Jihoon chuckles again as he opens his eyes and sees Soonyoung who is still in shock. Jihoon removes his shoes and lies down on his side. After a few minutes, he feels arms enveloping him. He does not know whether it’s because of the alcohol or Soonyoung’s arms but he surely loves the kind of warmth he’s feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the pacing. Kudos and comments will be much appreciated :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will really be much appreciated :)


End file.
